Make a wish
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: songfic. This is Satoshi's pov when he is watching the shooting stars and there is a second part to it. Don't worry I'll put it up...damn I suck at summary...The song is Make a wish from some pokemon movie. If saw then read please.


**Me:Yeah i got another one up**

**Ayume: =sweat drops= your weird**

**Me: Yeah but your my yami so it makes you weird too**

**Ayume: grrrr...Raven doesn't own DN Angel or the song 'Make a Wish' from the Pokemon movie...I forgot which one it is**

**Me: Who cares. ENJOY!!**

* * *

Make a Wish

It was night, no light but the moon itself and the lamp posts that light the dark road.

Everyone was asleep, well not everyone. Some stayed up to see the stars that are forming in the midnight darkness. One by one they appear in the sky above, shinning down on the children waiting for them to make there wishes.

_When Daytime turns to night, _

_When the moon shines bright!_

And among the kids there is one that is waiting for the right star to appear. His blue hair moved with the wind that picked up moving some of the dark clouds away. Revealing the hidden stars that hid behind the dark clouds above.

_When you're tucked in tight, _

_And everything's alright!_

He looked up at the newly formed stars and still there wasn't the one he was looking for. The wind blew some more of the teens hair making it difficult for him to see the sky.

Brushing away the stray hairs that were in this face, the teens tucked them behind his ear and continued to look for his star among the thousand others that are just appearing.

_Slip softly to that place, _

_Where secrets thoughts run free!_

_Why am I doing this, _He thought, _Wishing on a star. They never come true anyways._

In his mind a laugh was heard and the owner of the laugh spoke, _Your only doing this cause that Niwa kid said it was fun._

The teen sighed and looked down his balcony to the empty street below. He leaned on the railing and stared at the emptiness down below.

_And there come face to face, _

_Of who you want to be!_

_Satoshi, you should forget that little brat and go to sleep_, The voice said aerated, _These thoughts of the boy are making me sick._

Satoshi ignored him and still leaning on the railing, looked up again to pursued on looking for that star that cause all this trouble.

_How could one little star be so hard to find, _Satoshi thought as he covered his ears hoping Krad's annoying talking would be drown out. But at last, it only made things worst as now Krad is yelling at his tamer.

_So, swim across the ocean blue; _

_Fly a rocket to the moon!_

_You are turning into an idiot if you continue to do this foolish nonsense the boy calls fun!! _Krad yelled knowing Satoshi is trying so hard not to listen to him.

Satoshi adjusted his glasses and backed away from the railing of his balcony and leaned against the wall of this apartment. He's trying to act like he didn't hear a thing Krad said, just to annoy him. It seems to be working.

_You can change your life _

_Or you can change the world!_

There was something shinning brightly above him now and it was moving fast. He looked up to see what it was. And to his amazement it was,

_Take a chance, life is yours to live!_

"Shooting stars?"

_Make a wish! _

_It's up to you!_

He backed away from the apartment and walked over to the railing without taking his eyes off the shinning stars that are racing each other though the midnight darkness. Moving more faster that he couldn't follow them with his own eyes.

_Find the strength inside, and watch your dreams come true!_

More faster as more joined them in the race. Satoshi stared at them as they disappeared over the horizon, wondering who won that race.

_Satoshi they're just stars, what 's so great about flying rocks? _Krad questioned as Satoshi was deep in thought on who won the race and if his star is with themk trying hard to be the winner.

_You don't need a shooting star. _

_The magic's right there in your heart!_

_Close your eyes, believe! And Make a wish!_

"They're not just rocks Krad," Satoshi stated, breaking the silence. "They're the beings of the sky." With that the other stars that were just hanging around came down to join the ones that speed across the darkness. One by one they went with the others and one by one they disappeared over the horizon.

_Oh, I've always hoped for happiness, _

_And finally fulfilled my wish, _

_'Cause I just need, to see you smile!_

_Only idiots believe in that kind of nonsense, _Krad examine when he notice Satoshi watching the stars with more interest.

_Ooo-ooo-woah-yeah!_

"Then I might be one of those idiots." Satoshi replied with a smirk on is lips.

_Make a wish! _

_It's up to you!_

_Yeah whatever, _Krad said as he creped to the back of the teen's mind, _But if you keep this up you will become an annoying brat like that Niwa kid. _And with that he disappeared in the darkness like the stars are doing.

_Find the strength inside, and watch your dreams come true!_

Satoshi just smirked again knowing his plan of getting rid of Krad has worked. Now he can admire the stars without someone criticizing they're beauty.

_Watch your dreams come true!_

_You don't need a shooting star, _

_The magic's there right in your heart!_

Far off in the distant was something that made Satoshi's hopes go up. There, in the darkness, was a star that was way different then the others. It shinnied the brightest then the others and was moving faster then the racers. Even though it's smaller he can see it is it. The star he's been waiting for all night. The one that brightens the midnight sky with it's glow.

_Close your eyes, believe, and make a wish!_

Even though he thinks this is childish, he still closed his eyes and put both of his hands together and wished to the star that was not glowing white but…

_Make a Wish..._

Red…

* * *

**Ayume: Um...Can I say something**

**Me: Yeah go**

**Ayume: Why Did You Make The Semxy Man Krad Mean**

**Me: Gomen Yami but he seems sexier like this**

**Ayume: I'm going to send you to the nightmare realm**

**Me: Shoots!! =starts running with Ayume behind her= Please review and save me from my yami Ahhhhhh!!!!**


End file.
